Rest
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Partner fic for Betray] Yami expresses his feelings for his enemy Bakura, the Tomb Robber ((Not yaoi or shonen ai))


Kaira-chan: ^-^ not a lot to say about this one...

  


Yami: Just that I hate you Kaira-chan

  


Yami Kaira: Don't we all?

  


Pharaoh Yami: I really don't have that much against her... yet...

  


Yami: ..... . Stupid Kaira...

  


Kaira-chan: u.u .... say the disclaimer?

  


Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan owns Yu-Gi-Oh and Children of Bodom, therefore she owns the song "You're Better Off Dead."

  


Yami: Warnings: Liars **Looking pointedly at Pharaoh Yami**, Language, and me acting like a compete asshole. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_War-eyes!!_

  


Hah. I see you glaring over at me, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. You thought you could win this time, didn't you?

  


You should know by now, that someone like you could never beat me.

  


_Hey, what's the matter with you,_

_What are you trying to do?_

_I'm wrecking my brain, _

_I'll never get it_

_Did I ever hurt you in any way?_

_If I did then hear my apology: FUCK YOU!_

  


I'm not deaf to what you say you know. I'm not deaf to your thoughts. We have a bond, a bond of darkness. 

  


I can't understand what you're so bitter about. I don't even know why I'm bothering worrying about it. 

  


It's not my problem if you're one sick fuck. You delusional bastard. 

  


_I'd give anything to batter you down, _

_All the way to 6 feet under_

_And why on earth should I stop_

_Until I see your fucking ass drop. _

  


I don't know why you bother with me. Hell, I don't know why I bother with you. Some things are best left ignored, and you're probably one of them. But you annoy me so much! It would do me great pleasure for me to see you fail, to die. 

For once, just stay dead. How many times have you died, or have you suppose to have been dead? And each and every time you keep coming back. 

  


You're like some parasite, some infestation, that refuses to go away. No matter how many times you think you've gotten rid of it, it just keeps coming back. 

  


That is _exactly _what you're doing. That's exactly what you remind me of. The kind of annoying scum that no one wants, but keeps coming back. 

  


You sicken me. How you treat your aibou. No, you don't deserve to be called his aibou. You are simply his yami, and uninvited guest. 

  


How you treat others, how you treat your host, sometimes I can feel the bile rising into my mouth. 

  


_Mind your own business and leave mine alone_

  


Why is it, that wherever I go, you _always _seem to follow. I can't get away from you, as much as I try. You're like a disease, lingering around where no one wants you. 

  


A disease with no cure. 

  


And I'm the poor son of a bitch who has to carry you. 

  


_To take a look in the real world for a sec_

  


Not everything revolves around you trying to get back at me for a crime I didn't even commit. I don't see why you seem to think that's the case. There are other people in the world besides you. 

  


But _you_ don't seem to understand that. _You _don't seem to get that. You _seem_ to think that it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process, as long as you get what you want out of it. 

  


You never did understand that you weren't the center of the universe, that you weren't greatest being in existence. 

  


_It's like a hell for heroes and a heaven for fools_

_What makes you the luckiest bastard on the earth. _

  


You're a fool, you know that? Either a fool, or a persistent bastard. Even when you _know_ you can't beat me, you keep challenging me and challenging me. It does get tiring after a while, but I suppose that you really do enjoy losing?

  


Come to think of it, I've never actually witnessed you win anything. 

  


But what I find amazing, is how bastards like you never have these plagues constantly following you. But for me, they seem to never stop. Oh, you could say that I'm like a plague to you, but if you really think about it, whose been following who around? Who's the one who's always following who around? Or whom? Screw it, it's not important. 

  


_In the prejudice mind you narrow yourself in_

_I'm the servant while you're the king_

  


You keep calling me things like "Pharaoh"_. _It really get's annoying. Especially since you're constantly acting like you're better then me, when everyone _knows_ that's not true. You act like you're great, with you're too-white hair, but all you ever do is loose. 

  


Though, I can't deny you're not an easy challenge, you seem to keep forgetting the title you call me demands _respect_. It's amazing how a small, seven-letter word, can be so hard to comprehend for you. 

  


_Till' tomorrow is a better day to be,_

  


Hopefully one of these day's I'll be rid of you. Hopefully one of these days your host will be rid of you, for he must be the one to suffer the greatest. 

  


Silently begging for mercy, for some winged angel to save him, to take him away. I might not be able to take him where he wants to be, but I can at least rid him of a parasite like you. 

  


_You're better off dead then fucking with me_

  


One of these day's, I'm going to beat you so bad, cause your soul is in so much turmoil, that you'llbe on your knee's, begging for mercy. Begging for a death that will never come. 

  


The one time you'll want death, it won't come to you. 

  


Isn't that ironic?

  


_What if there ain't no tomorrow..._

_Let me tell you, there wasn't one today_

  


Everyone says that tomorrow will be better. You probably always tell yourself that next time you shall beat me, that next time I won't stand a chance. 

  


Well, you're next chance is never going to come. Just like my tomorrow won't either, _my_ tomorrow, where I can finally rest. I'm getting tired, and you're just spreading me thinner and thinner. 

  


My tomorrow is the day that I'm rid of you. The day I can finally just rest. Enclose myself in the darkness. You're next time is to finally beat me. 

  


Both our goals are unattainable. Maybe we aren't so different, so why do you hate me so much? Why can't you just let me lie? 

  


___You lead me to death_

_So that I know why I stop _

_The only ways for me_

_Is waiting patiently. _

  
  


I'm remembering bits and pieces of my past, when I'm dreaming. I remember how you had attempted to kill me. I remember falling. It seemed like I was falling eternally. 

  


Waiting. I was waiting. Somewhere, waiting for them to find me. And they did. I don't know who they were, or what happened after that, just the long, painful wait for help. 

  


And it was because of you. You had led me to death, but had failed. It seems that I do the same thing. It seems to be a vicious cycle, and neither of us will most likely break the circle. 

  


It does get tiring eventually. 

  


_In the prejudice mind you narrow yourself in_

_I'm the servant while you're the king_

  


Sometimes I feel like laughing. Not joyously, but cruelly. Like you seem to do. I feel like laughing like you. Like you, at you. You try to belittle me, but how does that look when you end up on your knees in defeat. 

Admitably, your defeat in Battle City surprised even me, doing that for your hikari and all. But despite that, we had hoped we were rid of you. 

  


And then you came back. Like a fungus. 

  


_Til' tomorrow is a better day to be,_

_You're better off death then fucking with me_

_What if there ain't no tomorrow..._

_Let me tell you, there wasn't one today_

  


Our war won't end, will it? It'll keep going and going. Perhaps for another five thousand years, we'll keep going. It'll never end. I'll never get my sleep, will I?

  


Soon enough, _soon enough_ you'll be begging for your eternal sleep also. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yeah.. Yami acted like a compete and total self-centered Jack Ass in that... Im sorry T_T

  


Yami: You better be .

  


Yami Kaira: *Sighs* Im surrounded by morons...

  


Pharaoh Yami: Please review??


End file.
